1-B's Assassination Academia
by pikagammerplus
Summary: After Class 1-B's one week Hero internships, they comeback to U.A. and find that they have a brand new teacher. But unlike the other teachers at U.A. this bipedal octopus is a full fledged villain and if he isn't killed by class 1-B in 3 years he will destroy the world! Will class 1-B be able to rise to the task before they even can call themselves Proheroes?
1. Meet the B-class

**Well here's a change up to an idea I had when I first started reading My Hero Academia in 2015 and "thinking would class 1-A be able to kill Korosensei?" But after thinking it over what kind of story lines, jokes and arcs could be told I said to myself "why not just make the unkillable teacher class 1-B's problem?" From what I can tell far less fanfics are focused on class 1-B and with their recent appearance in the Sports festival and a very close future arc (no anime spoilers cause why not). Over all I like class 1-B's designs and covering them also gives me a bit more liberty with interpreting the characters personality, quirks and relationships with each other.** ** **Isn't is odd how an idea can form and change?** And now for some disclaimers:**

 **1) I don't own M.H.A. or A.C. (Well I have an air conditioner but you know what I mean)**

 **2) This story is in a shared continuity with M.H.A. and A.C. so while M.H.A. is technically in our future and A.C. happened in the present the A.C. timeline, events and characters are moved down the timeline so things like Korosensei's experimentation and a few mix ups in family trees may work in the same universe**

 **3) This is how people talk in this story:** "Normal talking"

 _"Thinking talking"_

""2 or more people talking the same thing at once""

 _""2 or more people thinking the same thing at once""_

"ALLMIGHT TALKING!"

 **"Talking in a foreign language," (Cause fun fact some students in 1-B's primary language isn't Japanese) "Or a very angry Korosensei or myself talking."**

 **4) Finally I recommend you have access to class 1-B's official wiki as I'll be using the names off of that for this fanfic, mostly because if a reader is curious about a student it would be a million times easy to look up that person if they know how to acuratly spell their name to get to a wiki page about them.**

* * *

Itsuka Kendo sipped some hot coffee from her silver flask as she stood a top UA's steps. Both to help her fight off any morning doziness and the cold 40-degree morning air. The campus that would normally be full of aspiring students was off settling quite with only a few early birds walking past her.

She was waiting for Class 1-B's new student Hitoshi Shinso. Who had taken the offer to 'rank up' into class 1-B after getting so far in the sports festival. Kendo was tasked with giving Shinso a morning tour of the locations that would be open to him now that he was in a hero course class.

While normally a teacher would do such things, but it turned out that all the teachers were busy so the class president was handed the task. Kendo sighed as she looked up towards the morning sky. "But given everything that happened last week I would be surprised if anyone on the planet wasn't busy." It was a bit hard to see, but Kendo could just make out what had shocked everyone all over the world.

Most of the moon was gone.

At some point during the attack in Hosu city when the Hero Killer Stain was defeated, over 70% the Moon had been destroyed making it into a permanent crescent. No one across the planet knew how it happened but a few quick searches online would yield some results.

Some news site thought it was some new super villain testing out their quirk. Some more odd sites thought it was aliens sending a message to the earth. But the most frightening rumor was that the Hero Killer Stain's intense hatred for Heroes had caused it. Kendo drank some more coffee as that villain's yell echoed through her mind making her flask shake in her hand.

Kendo didn't really know which one was true but it certainly made her wonder if whatever did that showed itself to the public, would even someone like All Might be able to stand against it?

"Hey, you're the class 1-B president right?" A very tired voice said to her right. Kendo looked towards the voice to see a somewhat disheveled Hitoshi Shinso looking back at her with an unpleasant expression while he rubbed his hands against his arms for warmth. Not even the Male uniforms help that well in the cold.

Kendo quickly closed her flask and out stretched her hand to try for a look of politeness and professionalism. "Yes, you must be Hitoshi Shinso. Allow me to welcome you to class 1-B." Shinso looked at the open hand with a confused expression.

" _She must know about my quirk… but she isn't scared to talk to me in the slightest…"_ Hitoshi was about to ask what he was thinking but another cold wind blew by changing his train of thought. "I'm really flattered by your hospitality but even I don't want to have a conversation out here." Hitoshi pointed towards the doors of U.A. "Can we go inside to talk?"

Kendo blinked then quickly nodded, prompting Shinso to quickly dash into U.A.'s main building and run near a heat vent where a few other students had the same problem as him. Kendo followed at a mild pace given she wasn't as bothered by the cold thanks to her literally boiling coffee but still found it nice to walk into the heated building.

"Sorry about that Mr. Shinso." Kendo scratched the back of her head and smiled. "I should have just waited in the main building for you." The other students perked up at Kendo's words and after confirming that the person who just walked in was that brainwashing Hitoshi Shinso they started to look for other sources of heat.

Kendo was about to ridicule the other students on their behavior but Shinso stopped her. "It's not a problem." The purple hair teen sighed as he felt the heat run across his back and Kendo knew that he wasn't just talking about the morning cold.

"Well… I still don't think you should be treated that way." The president of class 1-B crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm sure that our classmates have a bit more respect at least." Shinso gave Kendo a somewhat confused look then smiled as he massaged his always sore neck.

"I hope so to." The purple hair teen focus shifted from the heat on his back to the girl in front of him. "By the way…" Shinso pointed at Kendo's forehead. "Why do you keep doing that?" The girl knew exactly what he was talking about and her face shifted to a warm-hearted smile.

"You mean talking to you?" Shinso nodded and Kendo chuckled. "Were classmates, we have to be able to talk to others without any fear of each other," Kendo gave a thumbs up with her free hand in a very All-Might like manor. "Plus, I'd be a terrible tour guide and class president if I didn't talk to you."

Shinso looked a little shocked at Kendo's honestly but returned the smile. "Well, I guess that makes sense." The purple haired teen walked away from the vent and motioned towards the school. "Lead the way then Ms. President, and if I have any questions I'll be sure to ask."

"Thank you, but you can call me Kendo." The side tailed girl smiled and the two started to walk towards the elevator. "Unfortunately, most of the places use for hero training would take a bit of a hike outside to see," She could almost hear Shinso shake from the idea. "So, I'll just show you the primary locations in the building and then point out those training grounds if we pass by a window."

The two spent the next hour going around the primary building. Most of the places like the Cementoss Library, the Lunch Rush Cafeteria, Recovery girl's office and the Development Studio, Shinso knew about but liked all the small notes Kendo gave to each location. It was almost like she had to give this tour a million times before.

"How do you know all this stuff exactly?" Her smile wavered a little and Shinso could tell he had struck a nerve. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine." Kendo turned back and gave a similar smile to the one she had given earlier. "My sister, Aguri, worked here as a teacher for about 3 years. She used to give me a bunch of tours of U.A. whenever she got the chance, so I guess parts of it just sort of rubbed off on me."

Shinso could tell there was a lot more to it than that but he didn't want to push someone who had been so nice towards him. "Well it's good to see kindness runs in the family." Kendo weakly chuckled as the two stepped into the elevator to make their way towards class 1-B as it should be starting in 15 or so minutes.

As Shinso hit the button Kendo glanced at her new class mate. "So, was there anything else that you would like to know before your first day in the hero course?" Shinso messaged his neck as he thought the question over. He came up with two questions.

The first he had been mulling over ever since he accepted his transfer into class 1-B. He knew that to be in class 1-B someone had to be switched out and while he was curious about who he ended up switching with he didn't know if that person was close to Kendo or not. Heck, with his luck it would turn out that the person that was switched out was BFFs with the entire class.

So, he decided to ask his second question. "How's the homeroom teacher?" But before Kendo could respond the elevator dinged and opened a few floors early to their set destination. The two students took a step back so more people could enter but to their surprise it was only Principle Nezu.

"Why hello there Ms. Kendo and Mr. Shinso," The small principle waved at the two as he walked in the elevator and tapped the ground floor button. "I hope Ms. Kendo has been giving you a fabulous tour Mr. Shinso." The principle looked up at the two students with his signature triangle smile.

Shinso had never met U.A.'s principle and he wasn't intimidated by him at all, but he figured showing the same kindness Kendo showed him would be a good starting point. "Yes, she's been exceptionally nice, honest and informative with her tour sir." Shinso responded in a polite tone. Kendo smiled at the words and Nezu nodded his expression unchanged.

Nezu turned and stared at the closing metal doors of the elevator. "Well then you two continue on with your conversation." Shinso's smile flattened as the principle clearly didn't have the same faith that Kendo had with him using his quirk but also clearly knew how to avoid falling victim to it.

" _Well that's to be expected I guess,"_ Shinso rubbed his neck as the elevator started to go move down at what seemed like a snail's pace for some reason. _"I guess everyone can be like Kendo can th- What the?!"_ Shinso was shocked to see the previously warm-hearted girl sweating bullets and giving her principle an expression that defiantly wasn't warm behind his back. For a few floors Shinso didn't understand why this was going on until she looked back at her confused classmate.

Kendo fixed her face as she looked at Shinso. "So…" It was clear to everyone in the elevator that her tone was not comfortable. "Mr. Sekijiro is a fairly nice teacher… He can be rather pushing at times given his new 'drills', but I'll have to let him-"

"Oh that reminds me!" Nezu spoke up and was in the process of turning around when the elevator doors opened. Almost too fast for even Nezu to process Kendo had dashed out of the elevator pulling Shinso along by his shirt.

"Sorry Mr. Nezu we have to get to class!" Nezu watched the two ran off knowing it was probably a bad idea to chase after them given his time table. "They'll find out in a few minutes anyway." He sighed as he continued to the ground floor to meet with Mr. Karasuma and 1-B's new teacher in the main lobby when a thought hit him. "Oh! I should have told Mr. Shinso to draw up a hero costume."

Meanwhile, Shinso was worried he would trip and get skid marks from how fast Kendo was moving through the hallways until she finally stopped a few feet from class 1-B's door. The class president sighed after she checked to make sure Nezu hadn't followed her while Shinso braced himself against the wall to regain his center of balance. This got the attention of two girls who were about to walk into their classroom.

"Are you two ok?" A worried tone came from the smaller girl that was about to enter class 1-B. Her light brown hair coned over most of her head looking like an extreme bob cut. Shinso wanted to say something but as he opened his mouth he quickly covered it from a sudden feeling he might lose his breakfast.

"Wow Kendo whoever gave you a 1 out of 5 in speed was dead wrong." A messy dark-haired girl smiled at the still worried looking Kendo. The girl's fanged smile changed to a frown when 1-B's president didn't respond. "Hey? Earth to Kendo?"

"What?!" The class president quickly turned towards her fellow classmates Kinoko Komori and Setsuna Tokage with clearly panicked eyes startling both girls. She then noticed Shinso's somewhat green face. "Gha! I'm so sorry Shinso!" She started to bow a million times over which made Tokage snicker and Komori tilt her head in confusion.

"Well something must have happened to make you this flustered." Tokage covertly snapped a pic of her friend for 'preservation'. Then the messy hair girl turned her attention on Shinso eyeing him up. "By the way who's this guy?" Shinso gave her a sickly glare through his fingers.

Komori's head went upright as Shinso's name finally rang a bell. "OH! Aren't you the guy that can take control of someone when they… say… something… to… you…" Komori quickly ran into the classroom to avoid being mind-controlled.

"Actually…" Shinso tried to say how exactly his quirk worked but he still couldn't quite get out a full sentence yet. But he recovered enough to stop Kendo from braking her spine from rapid bowing with a quick tap on the shoulder. The girl stopped and looked up at her recovering classmate. "It's, fine… just... never…" Shinso couldn't quite get the last words out yet.

"Of course." She scratched the back of her head in worry. "Again, I'm sorry. I just… don't like talking with principle Nezu." Suddenly Tokage wrapped her arm around Kendo's neck and flashed her toothy grin.

"Well why's that Kendo?" The social predator asked its juicy prey. The prey responded by using her giant hand to gently push Tokage off her, walking towards the classroom door and motioned towards her two classmates.

"Let's just start the day, ok?" A mildly frowning Shinso nodded while Tokage pouted and the three walked into the filled classroom. To Shinso's surprise the classroom didn't look any different than class 1-C's room's layout. A 5 Columns, 4 Rows desk line up and the teacher desk resting at the front with a black board marking the front of the room.

Most of the 1-B students were out of their chairs talking amongst small groups as they still had a few minutes before class started. Shinso remembered a few of them from the sports festival, _"Vine girl, Iron jaw… Nirengeki Shoda."_ Shinso grumbled as his neck seemed to tense up again.

He then noticed the domed hair girl was silently shaking in her seat in the second to the back of the row of the room. The purple haired teen sighed and after making sure he could properly talk this time, started to walk towards her to at least make sure there wasn't any hard feelings on the first day.

However as soon as he started to walk down the aisle in her direction a rather tall student with a mohawk and two mandible-like blades on his head stood up from his seat blocking his path in a very intentional manor. "So, you're the guy who got Manga kicked out." It clearly wasn't a question given the much taller student's tone. Shinso suddenly felt 18 pairs of eyes on them as all the 1-B students focused their attention on the exchange.

Kendo's face changed from slightly flustered to dead serious as she started to step towards the two but Tokage stopped her with a quick pull on her collar. "Hold it pres, I don't think it would be a good idea to stop the living switch blade." Kendo grimaced and was about to push the Regen hero away again but stopped when she noticed Shinso holding his hands in the signature wait sign behind his back.

" _I've got to solve my own problems_." Shinso didn't break eye contact but tried to not act as hostel as his new class mate was coming off as with that unreadable face. "I suppose I am, my name is Hitoshi Shin-" He was cut off when the tall student lunged forward. By reflex Shinso started to move back but was to slow and… he was pulled into a rather strong but not threatening hug. "Um…"

"Thank you..." Everyone in the class fell over by Togaru Kamakiri's words and action. Shinso squirmed a bit awkwardly in the hug but he eventually surrendered to the unconsenting hug. Gran it he could mind control the taller student and get out of it but that would be in bad taste considering Kendo's words. Kamakiri sniffled as he spoke. "If I had to listen to another one of Manga's crackpot theories or fact bubbles again I wouldn't be able to look at the Stag Beetle ever again..."

"Uh… yeah…" The normally fluent speaker was having a very hard time coming up with something to say in this situation. "I know some students that have hard personalities to get used to." His words only made the hug tighter and Kamakiri's sniffling continue

Kendo absently smiled at the positive outcome to the interaction. _"I mean he's happier to see Manga gone then to know Shinso is in the class but it's a start."_ Tokage released her grip from Kendo when it was clear that she wasn't going to get the fight she wanted. But then she spotted someone else moving out of their seat.

"Welcome to the hero course Hitoshi Shinso!" A familiar voice to anyone with ears during the sports festival came from across the room. Shinso looked over at a smiling Neito Monoma starting to make a b-line right towards him. "I hope you grow to like-" Before Monoma could even finish his sentence several students in the class reacted not wanting Monoma to gain the quirk of mind control if even for 5 minutes.

First Togaru Kamakiri's arms around Shinso sprouted several small blades, luckily all pointed outward so Shinso wasn't spiked. The next line of defense was Ibara Shiozaki using her vine hair to block off the one aisle between Monoma and his target. Another self a pointed guard, Kosei Tsuburaba quickly exhaled out a square of solid air in front of Monoma which would only hit him in the chest if not for the last surprise guardian of Shinso.

Reiko Yanagi, who had been talking with Monoma before he started moving, turned mostly transparent and dived right at the loud mouth's shoes possessing them and making him trip. This caused him to smack face first into the solid air. Unluckily for Monoma his face was so durable it smashed right through the air and thanks to his momentum he landed in Shiozaki's hair. Which acted like a thorny trampoline and bounced Monoma back towards his empty chair.

Somehow despite the insane domino effect Monona was able to slickly sit in the chair like that was his plan the whole time. "What was that for?" Monoma's face and tone was nowhere as sly as his body language. Surprising the class it was the normally silent Yui Kodai from the back row who responded.

"You want to touch Shinso, run over to Class 1-A and cause a scene." Her monotone voice seemed to break Monoma's sly posture. The boy tried to come up with a reason his classmates would believe that wasn't just 'I wanted to welcome him with a handshake'. Kodai then locked eyes with Kendo at the front of the room, turned her gaze towards the still bladed hug going on, then looked back at Kendo silently telling her to try and break that up while the rest of the class deals with Monoma.

Kendo nodded to her friend, grabbed the trash can from its place next to the door and started to walk over to Shinso and Kamakiri. "Still don't want any help there?" Shinso heard a familiar voice behind him. The Purple haired teen grumbled at his predicament of being the center of attention.

"Huh?" Kamakiri's attention was taken away from Monona and towards the person he was protecting. He then finally realized that Shinso probably fell into the large category of people who like their personal space. "Oh sorry. I'm a bit of a hugger." The mohawk student released Shinso and carefully started to walk towards the edge of the class to make sure not scratch anyone. Kendo gave her classmate the trashcan she had been carrying. "Thank you, Kendo." And with a quick bow he started to carefully take out each blade and put it in the trash can a few desks away.

"Geeze…" Shinso messaged his neck as Kendo checked to make sure he didn't have any scratches his shirt. She did notice any, though there were some stretch marks where she grabbed him earlier. "So, is this a normal morning?" Shinso glanced at his class president who weakly chuckled as she walked towards Shiozaki who still had her vine hair blocking off the aisle.

With a quick tap of the shoulder the innocent garden of class 1-B turned towards her surrogate sister. "Hey, Shiozaki could you…" Kendo fixed her own hair. "Cause, I know Mr. Sekijirou will be hear any second and we both know about is whole chlorophyll to blood ratio phobia."

"Of course, Ms. Kendo." The vines decreased in length and neatly weaved themselves into 5 braided pony tails that trailed down her back with 2 vines still wrapped around her forehead. "What do you think of the new hair style Ms. Tsunotori make for me? She thought it would help keep my vines from wondering and interrupting class again." A single bead of sweat rolled down her face as she waited for Kendo's judgment.

"They look fantastic!" Kendo smile raised not only Shiozaki's self-confidence in taking a risk with her appearance and she knew it would raise Pony Tsunotori's confidence in design. "Just remember to let your vines stretch out ever few hours ok?" Shinso was surprised that Kendo's kindness was so vast she literally being treated as the class 1-B's big sister and not the class principle.

However, Shinso's attention was pulled away from the positive Kendo to the still panicking Monona when he finally spoke. "You all would want me to see how his quirk works!" Almost everyone who was still paying attention to Monoma anymore gave him a confused stare. But Shinso instantly knew where he was going with this.

"What?!" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu spoke for the rest of the class. The steely teen pointed at Monoma like he was on trial. "Come on Monoma we support your rivalry spirit but-"

"You aren't nervous at all?" Shinso's eyes narrowed as Monoma stood up this time addressing the class. "Don't you want to know what's the point when you talk to him that you'll just go brain dead?" Most of the class gave the copy teen recluse grimaces but others like Komori and Shoda where now focused on the speech. "I mean we can't look at the sports festival footage considering everyone was to focused on those 1-A—"

"Monoma." All students turned to look at Shinso who had a murderous look in his eyes. Kendo gave him the look to the teen that pleaded to not start anything. Monoma meanwhile just gave him a somewhat sly smile that pissed Shinso off. "My quirk activates by fulfilling three conditions," He then closed his eyes and he could start to hear the synapses in everyone's brains going. A cool little side effect of his quirk but it did make it hard to go to sleep sometimes.

Each person has a million sparks going on in their head and Shinso could hear them similar to sparks going off. The level of sound meant a general level of activity in each brain. This radar like hearing wasn't automatic nor was it infinite in range as it was just as easy to turn on or off as flipping a switch. The only down side was that Shinso knew to this is if he did try and talk to anyone now they would defiantly fall under his control.

The only reason Shinso did this now was for himself. _"It's like imagining everyone in their underwear."_ Shinso thought to himself as he felt a little less nervous now. Then not expected by anyone the door to the class room opened, in that same instant four new brains showed up for Shinso and he almost went deaf from the firework brain that was just one of the people standing door way. "GAH!" Shinso instantly looked to the door with a look of panic as his nose let out a bit of blood. "What is that?!"

To everyone else who didn't have radar vision they all assumed that it was their teacher about to come in and they started to instantly move for their desks. "Hello class 1-B!" A voice that none of the students had ever heard before came through the door. Then after a loud whoosh sound nothing that the students had ever seen before was standing at the front of the classroom.

A yellow bipedal Octopus that was about 9 feet tall smiled at the 20 students.

He was wearing what looked like a black academic robe with a crescent moon tie that covered most his body except the tentacles acting as his legs, his equivalent of arms and his very odd head. In place of arms he had two tentacles coming out of each sleeve of the robe, each one of those tentacles had what looked like two feeler like fingers on them. However, the most odd-looking thing about this thing was his head. It was at least 2 feet in diameter, had what looked like a black graduation cap on, he had no nose, small white eyes and a giant grin that showed off his pure white teeth.

Even in the world they live in Class 1-B has never seen something like this at all. But they knew that it somehow managed to hurt Shinso before it even entered the room.

For about 10 seconds that seemed like 10 years the class of 1-B stared at the thing that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They didn't move, they didn't blink, they didn't process anything past what they were seeing, they didn't even notice the other three standing outside the room. Those three being Principle Nezu, Japan's Ministry of defense Tadaomi Karasuma and class 1-B's original homeroom teacher Sekijiro Kan. They were waiting there because the thing now standing in front of class 1-B had asked them to.

The octopus creature finally addressed the class properly with his best nice, warm and friendly voice. "Hello! It is an honor to—" Those words finally got the students of class 1-B out of their shock and made them respond to the situation just as they drilled in case something they consider to be a villain showed up in their room. The first to respond was Tokage who was also the closest considering she still hadn't moved from her spot at the front of the room.

"Take this!" The head of the UA newspaper cut off the octopus creature's words, pointed her arms at him like cannons and her arms seemed to explode off her towards the creature. This caused her to fall backwards to the ground which somehow had a big pillow was ready and waiting for her to land on.

Meanwhile, to the rest of the class saw the creature whooshed out of the way making the projectile arms slam into the black board. Or they would if the creature didn't move that as well to make sure what would be his primary tool for teaching wouldn't get hurt.

"Alright… well that was an appropriate reaction given that I…" The yellow Octopus looked back at his class and saw everyone else holding something and glaring at him with the fire to defeat in their eyes. Sweat started to roll off the creatures big round face. "Wait I feel we may have the- Ah!"

* * *

Despite the thick quirk prof walls of the U.A. building, the next door class 1-A swore they heard what sounded like a crash come from behind their home room teacher Shota Aizawa, who was resting his eyes before class officially started. Everyone exchanged confused looks then all of them looked at the ear phone hero Kyoka Jiro.

Knowing what to do and making sure to not gain her teachers attention she started to snake her earphone jacks closer to the ground so she could listen through the walls. _"Almost, there."_

"Jiro don't do that." Aizawa's dry tone made the girl quickly retract her jacks. "Whatever it is let B class deal with it." Aizawa mostly just didn't want to come up with a coverup for the other class as to what was probably happening over in the next classroom.

Almost instantly 1-A's Class president Tenya Iida jumped to his feet chopping the air as he talked. "But what if one of the students or teachers seriously hurt themselv—"

"Wait, how did you know that came from class 1-B?" The always adorable Ochaco Uraraka asked with a raised hand instantly shooting Iida down. A majority of the class gasped at her detective ability but before anyone could say so what sounded like a million versions of those crashes started going off, again right behind Aizawa.

Most of the students gave Aizawa a blank stare which he returned. This continued for almost a minute until Tsuyu Asui raised her hand. "*Ribbit* Mr. Aizawa how strong are the walls in this building?"

The Prohero had to think for a few seconds of a good measurement to use for durability. "They could take Bakugo's explosions for about 4 minutes strait without much damage." Bakugo almost popped a blood vessel when he heard that he was the weaker part of a comparison with a wall.

"Ok *Ribbit*" Asui put down her hand as the black board behind Aizawa started to shake from all the shaking going on behind it. Meanwhile Iida hadn't stopped giving that look in his eyes when Aizawa let out a long sigh.

"Class 1-B has a new teacher that looks like a monster." A resounding 'Ohs' came from the class. Aizawa closed his eyes again as now even the noise was getting to him. "As to why their attacking him right now I have no idea." That last part made all of class 1-A suddenly look at their teacher in shock.

"" _What does he mean by 'right now'?""_ All of class 1-A thought. _""Are we expected to attack Aizawa at some point?""_

* * *

Class 1-B looked like a war zone.

All the desks, chairs and book bags had been thrown in an attempt to distract the monster but the students couldn't tell if it worked. Because, while also dodging the projectiles the target also stacked them at the front of the room. This meant the three on lookers from the hallway were blocked off from the room now but weren't too worried considering if they wanted to get in they could just use Karasuma's quirk.

At the front of the room the new teacher's after images were a bit closer to the center of the room but he didn't move forward. Previously, he had been trying to reason with them but he failed to know the 10 plus hours they've run drills to prepare for a situation like this. Now however he was studying his students' reaction to him with surprising ease.

The middle of the room where bare except for 10 students. All of them looked exhausted from trying to hit the monster and failing for about a minute straight. The group of 10 consisted of: Tokage with new and slightly buffer arms, Kamakiri with two katanas in each hand, Yanagi possessing a third smaller katana floating in the air, the literal beast Jurota Shishida without his glasses (which had been neatly placed in a desk by you know who), a panting Shoda with his fists glowing a dark blue, Hiryu Rin starting to shed the scales on his arms from the heat building in the room, the golem Kojiro Bondo that was almost out of glue, Pony who was putting her head back on after a missed shot, a fully steeled up Tetsutetsu and a 18 quirk ready Monoma who stood farthest from the back but clearly acting as the final guard to the thing behind him.

At the back of the room was what looked like a dome made of Shiozaki's vines that wasn't to high but very wide. The other 10 students where in the dome presumably trying to get out of the room. The creature almost chuckled at the idea considering it would take even him 2 seconds to carve a way out of this room. But if he was honest with the students…

"I am very impressed with all of you." The students readied themselves for a second wave of attack to try and buy more time. "The way the half of you rush the intruder while the other," Easily dodging all the attacks, grabbing one of Kamakiri's blades from his hand and cutting through the dome to see the other students starting to make head way with breaking down the wall. "While the rest of you try and get help."

As soon as light started to enter the dome Shihai Kuroiro's quirk activated. The remaining darkness in the dome started to jet out and try to stab the creature. But they only passed through an after image and the tendrils of darkness crumbled in the light of the room. Monoma grimaced as he missed with his own attack on the after image using a mix of Shishida and Shoda's quirks. _"Now I'm down 2 quirks."_

Now back at the front of the room the teacher watched as the hole he made was replaced with new vines and some solid air. "The idea is very sound," He continued to speak in an effortless manor as he parried the possessed katana into the floor. "But you shouldn't have tried it against me."

The 10 students that could see the octopus monster's face start to gain horizontal green stipes all tensed up. "He's trying something!" Monoma yelled mostly so the dome team would know what was going on if it was any help.

The monster opened his until now closed mouth 110 degrees and started to inhale. The 10 students felt a vacuum like force pull them closer to the inhaler. Bondo thinking quickly and heroically jumped with the vacuum making him fly right for the monster.

Not wanting to suck him up the octopi closed his mouth and when he did Bondo shot his last glue over its mouth. The giant crashed to the ground with a smile on his face. "I hit him, he's not…" But then the giant fell on the ground. The 9 students took a step back in shock as thing they thought was a villain stepped forward.

"Don't worry he's only unconscious," His voice spoke clearly through the glue. "Brave Mr. Bondo had the oxygen sucked right from his lungs." Monoma's eyes widened as he realized what was the reason for the vacuum attack.

"He just sucked up the all… the…" Monoma literally ran out of breath as his vision started to blur and the 8 winded students passed out. The only one still able to fight was Yanagi cause katana's don't need to breath. The blade slashed out of the floor only to be instantly cut to pieces causing the girl to fly out of the blade. She was able to land on her feet and started to look for something else to possess but couldn't make out anything with her blurry vision that got worse every passing second.

"Now I'll have to finish this quickly," Was the last thing she heard as she fell on top of Shoda. The creature grabbed the other katana and kneeled like he was in a samurai movie. "Now for my special technique!" Before he could make it look like he cut the dome to pieces in two slashes a 10-foot-tall Kodai smashed through the dome aiming a punch at the monster. "Gha! You'll crush your classmates!"

Dropping the blades, he whooshed towards the biggest student grabbing her fist and pulling it along with him. This unexpected momentum caused her to spin in mid-air and back first towards the ground and the creature had to pull up with all his might just to make sure she didn't hurt her back as she landed on the ground. Before the oxygen deprivation set in Kodai was able to close her giant hand around one tentacle and she tried to squeeze. But as she blacked out her body returned to normal size and she let go.

"Sorry about the spin around Ms. Kodai but I," Then the octopi started to rotate like he was in an extreme merry go round. "Ah I believe this is Mr. Kaibara's quirk." He wasn't at all upset by this given his anatomy and after a few seconds the rotation stopped. He looked over to the dome and saw 8 passed out students. The wall they were working on bringing down was partly melted thanks to Juzo Honanie's quirk and if they had another 20 seconds or so they would have easily made a person sized hole through the fine craftsmanship of that wall.

But what they had managed to do was equally impressive. Kendo stood wide awake at the opening of the dome with what looked like 2 rubber tubes in her nostrils. The tubes had come from Yosetsu Awase's 'tool box' that he always keeps with him. The tubes snaked back to the melted wall and the octopus was sure if he checked the other side of the wall he would see those tubes on the other side.

"Don't take another step." Kendo's fists grew to massive size as she faced off against the smiling foe. "I don't know who you are, or what you want but–" Suddenly the dome around her seemingly disintegrated into little green flakes with a familiar whoosh sound hit her ears. "I will…" The smiling monster now held the two blades in his two right tentacles his head again coated with green lines. "I will…"

Kendo started to visibly shake at the impossible tasks in front of her. "Don't stop now." The monster's voice was oddly calming to the shaken girl. "Heroes always have a confident speech ready to frighten a relentless villain no matter the circumstance or the odds." His face now back to its normal yellow and body language much more relaxed.

Kendo's eyes widened in shock that he would try and give her advice at a time like this. But then, the words came to her and she couldn't help gut grin, which brought quite a bit of happiness to the teacher's heart. "I, Itsuka Kendo will not let you or anyone else think they've beaten class 1-B! Not even for one second!" Her tone was confident, her body was determined and she looked like a hero that would keep her word.

"Excellent!" The creature cried easily breaking off the glue on his mouth and yelling out the oxygen he had been keeping in his gut. "After that heroic speech, now we can begin class!" The creature then turned around and started to reset the room at with whooshing speed.

All the unconscious students started to lazily breath fresh air as Kendo's heroic pose instantly dropped to a confused one. "Huh?!" All the desks where placed back to their original positions before the octopi recognized her confusion.

He turned to look at her and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing?" Kendo pointed at him like he was crazy. "I thought we were fighting!"

The creature waved a feeler at her. "It would break my deal with earth's governments and your school if I 'fought' you." Kendo's expression continued to look flabbergasted as she was continued to be lectured to. "Of course I would explain it now but—"

"That's my job." Kendo looked to the front of the room to see a well-dressed man she's never seen before, her homeroom teacher in his hero gear and the Principle. The ladder 2 looking over the students and making sure the octopus actually kept to his side of the deal.

Kendo watched as the monster seemed to get angry at the unknown man. "Hey don't cut off the great student teacher bonding moment Karasuma!" The man known as Karasuma just turned his eyes away from the monster as he continued to rant like an angry child. "And if you wanted to explain so bad then why didn't you get in here earlier?!"

"You asked us to wait outside the room."

"So I could give the students time to get use to me! Not so they could just attack me!"

"It was a good proving ground to see if you would hold up to your end of the deal. Which by the way I don't know if making your students pass out-"

"Well technically I still haven't been officially introduced to the class as their teacher so,"

"So passing out from oxygen deprivation is still a traumatizing event."

The class president quickly walked over to her home room teacher with a very confused look in her eyes. The Prohero Vlad King saw the girl approach. "Kendo, I know your very confused but just…" The blood hero had what looked like a very uncomfortable face as she put Yanagi and Rin in their respective seats. "Help make sure everyone's in their seats and once everyone is awake we'll tell you what's going on."

Kendo honestly didn't know what to think at this point but she knew she one thing. Sekijiro Kan was not the kind of man that would get uncomfortable in a situation. "Of course," Kendo started to walk back towards wall team. She saw Shinso's slumped sleeping form and chuckled a little seeing he passed out next to Komori the girl he had tried to talk to earlier. "Well Shinso, I hope we didn't ruin your first day." Kendo muttered as she picked up Kodai in her giant arms and rested quite girl into her seat.

* * *

 **And there you go chapter 1 of class 1-B's Assassination Academia and here are how I interpenetrated the quirks of class 1-B that currently haven't shown how their quirks work in the manga or show and how they will work in this story**

 **Sen Kaibara's quirk Swiveling: The user can focus on one person and that person rotates to any horizontal angle of Kaibara's wish. But Kaibara fells like he made the same shift in motion his target did. (Note that when Kendo found him he had probably thrown up a little in his mouth from Rotating Korosensei so much)**

 **Togaru Kamakiri's quirk Sharp Blade: Kamakiri can create any type of bladed weapon from his skin. Very similar to Momo Yaoyorozu's quirk but can only create bladed weapons. Has all the same draw backs as Yaoyorozu's quirk as well.**

 **Shihai Kuroiro's quirk Black: When Kuroiro is in total darkness his body can absorb it and turn it into a solid limbs to use. The limbs can't go very far from his body when its very bright out. (Note that when touching his skin it does feel like he has a layer of clothes)**

 **Yui Kodai's quirk Size: Kodai can change grow or shrink at will. She doesn't know the limits of her quirk given she's always to scared to keep pushing it thanks to her secluded and solitary personality.**

 **Kinoko Komori's quirk Mushroom: Komori can produce the spores of any type of mushroom she is aware of and make them rapidly grow once attached to something. She has to be careful when using her quirk around people, luckily her new grown mushrooms die in 3 hours of growth but can still be used for medicinal purposes.**

 **Jurota Shishida's quirk Beast: Gives Shishida increased strength, hearing, durability and smell. However he can't see colors to well and his vision is over all reduced similar to a dog.**

 **Nirengeki Shoda's quirk Twin Impact: Every time Shoda hits an opponent his limbs start to glow with more power and each punch does more damage then the last. Has to be careful when listening to music cause he will tap his feet and destroy the ground under him.**

 **Pony Tsunotori's quirk Horn Cannon: Pony can fire her head in the direction her head is pointing for up to 2.4 miles. When she does this her body instantly followers her head and will put it back on completely independent of Pony's thoughts as she can only just wait for her body to find her.**

 **Setsuna Tokage's quirk Autotomy: Tokage can painlessly remove he limbs and regrow them up to 2 times a day. The new limbs are twice as strong as the previous limbs but reduce in strength over the course of 24 hours. Tokage can also command her torn off limbs and they decay over the 24 hours. Tokage could also do this with over body parts like her teeth which is why she always has sharp teeth.**

 **Manga Fukidashi's quirk Comic: Manga can pull objects and people into the work he draws. The thing he draws will have the ability to move around with in the picture as if they where in a comic book. But if they aren't removed in a few hours they will stop moving and become stuck in the picture.**

 **Reiko Yanagi's quirk Poltergeist: Yanagi can go into any object and control them. The more complicated the object the shorter Yanagi's time to control it is. Once time is up she will start to develop a fetish to become that object that lasts as long as Yanagi was that object.**

 **Todaomi Karasuma's quirk Window: Classified**

 **And that's it, I ask you to at least leave a review on what you think of this story, what do you think of the class 1-B students' quirks, personalities and the inclusion of Shinso in class 1-B, Ect Ect. Thank you and I hope to get more chapters out by next month and as a little question to be put out there what are some ideas or concepts you believe class 1-B hero costumes should be like. I've already come up with some rough ideas but I'd like to hear other people's thoughts.  
**


	2. Meet the Target

**Oh hey people are actually interested in a story like this one, great! I mean I know class 1-B isn't the biggest thing in my hero academia much less having them in a crossover story would make them big but I'm glad there are people that are interested.**

 **Anyway same declaimers as last time except one thing I wanted to point out for this chapter in particular.**

 **One of the primary points in the last chapter was to show off all of class 1-B students quirks and how they work early. A primary point of this chapter is to show off the students personalities as how they will be in this story along with plant the seeds for future arcs.**

 **I do realize that this will make this story very dated when class 1-B eventually gets their own spin off manga and every character is properly shown off but I need some base line personalities for a story like this to work. So I hope you can forgive me if your head cannon on how a character of class 1-B should act isn't here but I tried my best to make a personality match the few times that character is shown in the manga or show.**

* * *

"Well let's get this out there now, so as not to startle all of you later." The smiling octopus spoke to the mostly awake heroics class. "So, I'm the guy who blew up the moon." At that all the students wondered if they were really awake. "In 3 years I plan to do the same thing to earth!" All of the student's eyes went dead. "Now with that out of the way we can get to the primary topic for today, I'm your new teacher for the rest of your 3 years in U.A.!"

All of the students looked at their principle, home room teacher and the stranger with very confused expressions. "Allow me to fill you all." The stranger in a black business suit stepped forward he looked over the class for a few seconds like he was trying to think of what to say. Eventually he just sighed. "Hell, I'll just give it to you straight. The governments of the world need you to kill this thing."

""HUH?!"" All of the student's eyes widened. ""This has to be some dream, right?!"" The former homeroom teacher of the class let out his own sigh knowing that this would happen. Meanwhile principle Nezu jumped on top of the teacher's desk, quickly gaining the attention of the entire class.

" _Why did everyone fall in line when he stepped up?"_ The yellow octopus jealously waved his tentacles still able to keep his unwavering smile.

"As unlikely as it may seem, everything this being and Mr. Karasuma said are true." The small principle pointed at the class with his triangle smile. "Any questions?" A lot of hands went up. "Mr. Honenuki?"

The teeth barring student calmly stood up from his seat in the back of the room and asked in a very direct tone what all the student were thinking. "Are you serious?" The stranger now known as Mr. Karasuma narrowed his eyes and returned the direct tone with his own.

"As unrealistic or unprobeable as it may seem this is a serious request from all of the nations on earth." He then pulled out a sheet of paper from an inner pocket that unrolled down to the floor. "The details of the arrangement are on this paper along with all the signatures of all the world leaders approving it."

Suddenly there was a loud whoosh and a sheet of paper appeared on each of the student's desks. "Here is an exact copy of the contract for all of you to look over." All the students gasped still not used to the octopus' insane speed. "You can look over this to your hearts content and I even translated it to English for-"

"We can't do it." Everyone looked back at the still standing Honenuki with mixed expressions. Most of the class had been thinking about what the honor student had just said. "I assume you'll saw how well we did against him just 30 minutes ago."

"Honenuki." This time everyone's attention fell on Shinso who's eyes were locked on the contract. "Now grand it I don't know anything on the hero course drills, but wasn't the point of that drill to escape the room not kill a… guy?" Monoma silently snickered as unlike everyone else in the class, he realized what was going on.

The oblivious Honenuki narrowed his eyes at the back of Shinso's head. "Still the gap in-" Then the student went silent and everyone in the class knew what just happened. Kendo gave her new classmate a worried look while he finished reading the contract.

"Now sit down, read over the contract then after you've read it over 3 time pinch yourself." Shinso then reached in his pocket for a pencil and signed his version of the contract while Honenuki sat down in his seat. "I, Hitoshi Shinso agree to the terms of this contract."

He then held out the paper to Mr. Karasuma but the octopus studdenly whooshed between the two. "Now hold on a moment," His tone made him sound slightly agitated. "While I appreciate you being so ready for a hero course you shouldn't use your quirk on your classmates or sign something without looking it over."

Shinso sat back and looked into those dot white eyes. "I'm a pretty fast reader, I can even recite a specific line for you." Honenuki's eyes widened as he read exactly what Shinso was saying. "The student that assassinates this creature shall be given the title of number 1 hero and 1 trillion yen."

At that most the students' eyes widened, and they started to look for the line Shinso was talking about. While everyone was gasping at the offer Monoma grimaced at the Purple haired student for a completely different reason. _"Why hasn't he already controlled him?"_ Monoma tried to figure it out as he looked back at the contract he already read. _"Or is trigger for his quirk a reply?"_

Meanwhile Shinso just continued to look up at his now target. "Well am I wrong?" Both students and adult had very convincing poker faces as the three waited with held breaths to see if this could work.

Tadaomi Karasuma eyes locked at the back of the yellow monster's head. _"This kid is brilliant. He knowingly broke the rules, so he'd get a response from his target."_ A single drop of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. _"When this thing talks back then it will all be-"_

"You are absolutely correct." Shinso smiled while Monoma and the tall man silently congratulated him. "I look forward to seeing how you try to kill me." The three pair of eyes widened in shock when they heard that the monster's voice.

Monoma was about to yell at Shinso thinking he purposefully didn't use his quirk but he beat him to it. "What?! How are you?!" The class watched a bit confused as the octopus' head gained green horizontal stripes.

"Oh? What's the matter? Did you think you could try and control me?" Shinso grimaced as the paper was taken from his hand and waved in the monster's tentacles. "Even if you didn't just use your quirk in front of me, as your teacher I know all my student's quirks and I've come up with a way to counter each and every one of them as you use them now."

For the first time in Shinso's life he was completely out of anything to say. For all of his life he never found a person that his quirk didn't work on. The only person he could think of that could do that was Midoriya but Shinso was sure that he at least activated his quirk. _"So how did he ignore it?"_

The octopus' green lines disappeared as he focused his next words to the entire class. "Now before I let you all read over the contract and come to an agreement I want all of you to know something." Most of the class expected him to say something in the same taunting tone but Kendo knew that wasn't the case. "Remember that you all have 3 years to kill me so don't rush yourselves, and even when you fail you learn from the experience." And with a whoosh a second later he was gone with a message written on the board.

Class will start at Eleven A.M.

A heavy wave of exhaustion fell over the students of class 1-B as their situation hit them. Shihai Kuroiro looked over to the three adults who were still standing at the front of the room. "How many heroes failed to kill him?"

"Not counting All Might all of the heroes that teach at U.A. failed to kill him." Principle Nezu replied with a cold frown. That didn't help the mood in the room.

"Why does he want us to kill him?" Sen Kaibara muttered to himself as he tapped on his desk.

"What did you say dude?" Yosetsu Awase said from the desk behind the shy student. This inadvertently got quite a few people to look at the shy student. He silently hated himself for always trying to look at things from different angles.

"I was just wondering why… he picked us." Kaibara tried to redirect his words at the three adults like it was a question. Mr. Karasuma looked over at U.A.'s principle and the original homeroom teacher with an expression between serious and expecting. "Wait do you know why he picked this class?"

" _Don't look to your right Sekijiro."_ The blood hero mentally repeated to himself as he stepped forward to talk. "Well as you could probably guess we were very reluctant to let a person who plans to destroy the world in 3 years teach a class of next generation heroes."

Tokage's eyes glinted as she spotted the real story. "So, he gave you two his backstory," She then pointed to the serious glaring guy. "And they won't share it with you~" The man frowned but eventually gave a silent nod. "Who are you by the way?"

The man blinked and couldn't believe he had forgotten to properly introduce himself. "Oh right I'm-"

"He's Tadaomi Karasuma, he's the head of Japan's Ministry of Defense." Shinso surprised everyone in the class with his knowledge but Karasuma could guess why the messy hair student knew him. "You used to be Eraserhead's sidekick."

"Yes, I was." Karasuma answered the rhetorical question in a very dry tone that made the class shake.

"Well anyways," Kan continued the previous questions discussion. "After he explained to only myself and Nezu we swore on our titles as teachers and heroes that we wouldn't tell another soul until he told us to."

"That also includes the world's governments." The tiny principle chirped out. "So, any other questions or worries?" The class gave the principle a mutual glare. "I know a very redundant question. Is there anything else you need us to answer before we leave you all to discuss among yourselves?"

The class looked back and forth among themselves trying to think of anything. "Is it ok for us to kill?" Kendo looked at the three with an expression so serious it could give Karasuma a run for his money. "If we killed this guy then how could we call ourselves the number 1 hero even if he wants us to?"

The class cringed at that question. Now that Kendo pointed it out it made it seem that signing this contract would made them less worth to be called heroes. _""It's like were trying to cheat are way to the top with someone's life.""_

"Many heroes, even All Might has tried to kill villains before." Principle Nezu tucked his paws behind his back. "But if your worry is about being labeled murderers by others or yourself then remember who your target is."

"Think of it like the highest wall your will ever have to climb." Mr. Karasuma pulled out a green blade from seemingly thin air. "Not only is he extremely fast and intelligent, but only these S.A.A.U.S.O. material can even damage him." Most of the class were confused by that fact but didn't really have time to question it.

"Also," The blood hero made a fist and smiled at his class. "If you think there's someone more up to the task like those pints in class 1-A. They wouldn't even be able to pull it together like I know you all can!" Everyone except Shinso chuckled a little at that.

"Ok we'll leave you all to talk amongst yourselves." Nezu, Blood king and Mr. Karasuma left the room leaving the kids to mull things over. As they left Shinso felt something flat seemingly appear out of nowhere under his seat.

* * *

After about an hour for everyone to finish reading over the contract, the class had made a rough circle along the outer most desks. Shinso was surprised to see how quick the class had organized themselves.

At the center of the circle was Kendo holding her copy of the contract. "Alright we've all read over the terms and had time to think it over individually. So, each of us that want to stay will put our signed contracts on the desk." Kendo tapped on the desk she stood next to in the center of the room.

Everyone in the class muttered their consent to the plan. Shinso glanced at the clock and mentally noted the time. _"We've got a little over an hour until 11…"_ The purple haired student silently checked his back pocket to double check the item he had silently received. _"If I'm right about what this is then when do I use this?"_

Meanwhile the rest of the class continued with their last survivor like set up. "We'll go in order of class seats, so I'm first." Without any hesitation Kendo placed her contact on the desk. "I want to stay in the class, even if the task seems impossible I do think he would be a good teacher from what I've seen of him so far."

Kendo turned and walked to the edge of the circle motioning towards Shihai Kuroiro. "Wait are we supposed to give reasons as to why we want to stay or leave the class, or just put papers on the desk." The shadow skinned student said in a very board tone.

"Well think of it more as calming anyone else's fears of not wanting to stay." Kendo responded the dark teen's mood with her signature positive smile. The 2nd student of class 1-B muttered something to himself as he walked up to the center table.

"I want to say." Was all the class could hear when Kuroiro put his paper on top of Kendo's and walked back to his seat. Everyone's eyes fell on Togaru Kamakiri who was already half way towards the desk.

"Well I don't know how well my quirk will work against this guy, but I still want to give it a shot." The mohawk teen spoke with a smile as he placed his paper on the other two. Tokage snickered at her classmate's reason while he went back to his seat next to Monoma.

"Innocents at its finest." Tokage whispered to Komori who nervously fitted with her own contract.

Knowing he was next Sen Kaibara quickly walked to the desk and looked at the signed contract in his hand. _"I'll find out why he wants to teacher here."_ He silently placed his paper on the others and walked back to his desk.

"I don't like our odds," Yosetsu Awase spoke with a somewhat cocky tone as he placed his paper on the growing pile. "But considering how my quick thinking gave Kendo a fighting chance I know it would be a big lose if I didn't help out."

Most of the class groaned at the semi-support student's bragging personality but knew it was his way of showing he cared. As the head band student walked back to his spot a nervous Nirengeki Shoda. "I know I can't do anything to this guy with my quirk," His tone ringed out in defeat. "And even though I still want to be a hero… I can't-"

"So, stay in the class and learn from the octopus." Shinso's words made Shoda shake. Most of the class could guess that was because the chubby boxer was on Shinso's team in 2nd round of the sports festival. "Don't cut yourself short if you-"

The Purple haired teen was cut short when Shoda slammed his paper onto the pile and silently walked back to his seat. Shinso was about to continue talking anyway but Kendo placed her hand on the teens shoulder. Her face easily told him to not try anything right now.

Shinso frowned and looked across the circle to try and forget about it. He was a little startled to see Yui Kodai staring him down from the other side of the circle. Her stare was completely unreadable, but it was clear she was thinking something as she looked into Shinso's eyes.

Luckily the unnerving stare was broken when the beast of a man Jurota Shishida stepped into the center of the circle. He roughly placed his contract onto the pile. "I'm staying." The beast of few words stood there for several seconds as if he was contemplating what he had just signed up for.

" _Did he mean he is staying in the class or at that exact spot?"_ Kosei Tsuburaba thought as he continued to fiddle with his own unsigned contract.

Suddenly the beast spoke in his gruff voice. "I do understand Honenuki's view." Shishida looked over at the large jaw student who had a very hard to read glare. "But real heroes don't give up because of bad odds."

With that the beast turned to go back to his empty corner of the circle. The only student who wasn't afraid of the beast decided to speak up in that moment. "That's a very good point Shishida, thank you." Kendo's smile spoke with a praising tone similar to a pleased parent.

The beast man grunted as he sat on the desk showing no outwardly effect of those words. But, _"Kendo praised me!"_ Shishida's heart rate skyrocketed with joy. Most of the class let out a sigh of relief when it was clear that the beast was calm.

"Well I won't stay." Ibara Shiozaki's expression and tone made her to adjacent classmates Komori and Rin jump slightly. The honest garden of 1-B wore what looked like a dark green doctor's hair net that everyone but Shinso knew that it was to cover up her now bald head.

Her words did not shock anyone in the class. "It's because the contracts saying assassination so many times isn't it?" The Purple haired teen remembered Shiozaki's whole speech to the crowd on how she wasn't an assassin but a person who believes in nothing but fairness.

"Yes," Shiozaki's tone sounded like she was near tears. "I feel that ever since the president Mic has labeled me as an assassin." She started to pull on her hair net. "Kids have been pointing as I walk down the street…"

"They properly just recognize you from your fight in the sports festival." Komori tried for a reassuring tone that didn't seem to faze her friend.

Still in the same tone Shiozaki continued to rattle of reasons. "The only hero organization that wanted me was Ms. Nene's organization in America." Shinso almost fell off his desk at hearing that but Kendo was able to catch him.

"Nene Viperia as in the Poisonous Point?!" The still tearful girl nodded her eyes now under the hairnet meanwhile Shinso's eyes continued to widen in shock. "The former sidekick to the number 5 hero Edgeshot!" Shiozaki's mouth stretched into a long frown.

"Yes, yes, we were all very proud!" Monoma waved a hand at Shinso in a very non-caring manor. "Your, not helping by digging up who she interned with." Everyone was a little surprised that Monoma was the one who spoke up but then it became clear to everyone after a moment of thought.

"" _Monoma's going to go brag to class 1-A after this is over.""_ Everyone except Shiozaki thought at the same time. While everyone continued to give Monoma a disapproving look Kendo focused on Shiozaki who was now starting to shake in her seat.

Not wanting her friend to break into tears or leave, Kendo walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Ibara," Her comforting tone made the currently bald student's watery eyes peak out. "We can change the wording of the contract so the word Assassin never comes up and when you kill that yellow octopus your only known as a hero for doing it."

Ibara Shiozaki sniffled as she looked up at her smiling classmate. "But this contract was probably reviewed, rewritten and approved by who knows how many world leaders." She wasn't opposed to the idea in fact she would gladly stay if the contract was changed. "To change it would take-"

"Oh yes the contract could be very easily changed to seem more heroic." Kendo and Shiozaki (And everyone else in the room) turned to see the yellow octopus now standing next to the two girls with his signature smile like he was standing there the whole time. "By the way the exact number of world leaders that signed this contract was-"

"Don't do that!" Komori yelled startling the new class 1-B teacher and all the other students. "You can't just whoosh in here, you'll give us a heart attack!" The small girl's panicked yelling lead to a few purple pollens float out of her hair.

"I'm so sorry," The monster with the power to destroy the world quickly started to bob his head in a way that everyone to be his way of bowing in forgiveness. "I'll try be less terrifying next time!" A quick whoosh later and all the purple orbs disappeared and the creature was now standing in the center of the circle.

"Why are you back so early?" Tetsutetsu cocked his head to the side. "I thought class would start back up at eleven and its only, nine: forty-eight."

"Well," A whoosh later the octopus was now wearing a hard hat and had several tools someone would use to fix a wall. "I was in the middle of fixing the half-melted wall," Another whoosh and he was back in his original attire. "When I thought I could swage Ms. Shiozaki's troubles."

The students gulped at the speed feat but Kendo was able to gather her wits. "He was the one to set up this whole thing, so I'm sure he can make it so some the word assassin isn't mentioned at all." Kendo's comforting tone calmed Shiozaki's heart.

"Then…" The garden of class 1-B looked up at her target with a smile. "Once my vines have regrown you can expect me to-" A loud whoosh cut her off as the octopus was now facing Shinso. He held what looked like one of Mr. Karasuma's S.A.A.U.S.O. blades wrapped up in one of the contracts between his two appendages.

" _Dammit!"_ Shinso's eyes narrowed in anger as the students jumped slightly at the unexpected assassination attempt. It was so fast no one was even able to see where Shinso pulled the blade from much less the throw.

"Well that is certainly another way to try and kill me Mr. Shinso." The octopus looked at the anti-him material as he spoke. "Not only attacking me with an anti-me weapon when my back is turned, but also doing it when a student is making a heroic speech." He dropped the knife on the floor and neatly placed the contract back on the pile. "Over all a very good attempt."

Most of the class was amazed that Shinso was able to make another attempt at his teacher's life in such a short amount of time. "How much time did you have?" Shinso's tone was completely void of emotion scaring some of his students.

"I'd say I had… about 243,000 seconds to react after that blade left your hand." The monster quickly pulled out what looked like an old cell phone and started to awkwardly hit a few buttons. "Now back to Ms. Shiozaki, I'll call up the leaders of the world and get the exacts of the contract all sorted out for you." And with a whoosh he was gone.

Shiozaki leaned back in her seat. _"He's really going to make all the world leaders reword this paper just for me."_ She then noticed a small brown pack on her desk that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It looked like some kind of damp dirt and after a quick glance on the back her eyes widened in surprise.

Kendo read the label on the bag as well and tapped her friend on the back. "Do you want some help to put that on-"

"No," The bald student placed the bag of special mulch back on her desk and turned back towards the class. "I can wait until were done here." The class nodded and started to face the next student Kinoko Komori.

The shy girl gulped and stood up still a little shaken from the unexpected appearance of the monster teacher. "I think it will be impossible to kill him, but I don't want to give up my place in the hero course after making it this far." She quickly placed her paper on the pile and made her way back to her seat.

Shinso nodded in respect of that ideal but quickly glanced away when Yui Kodai stood up. The emotionless girl surprised everyone by walking in front of Shiozaki and held out her hand. "You didn't place your contract in the pile. Give it to me so I can place both of our contracts in the pile."

"Oh." Shiozaki quickly pulled out her contract, wrote her name as quickly and neatly as possible and then handed the paper to Kodai. "Thank you Kodai, that would have been disastrous if you didn't catch that." Kodai nodded, walked over the pile and placed the two pieces of paper without any change in expression.

"Well given that Shinso replaced Manga and we already know what he things about this," Tokage jumped off her desk and started to make her way towards the desk. "I'm staying, mostly for the same reason as Komori but," She slammed her contract on the pile with a sharp toothed grin. "I'm going to kill this thing on my own."

"Well that's fine." Monoma replied not even slightly intimidated by the act. "The contract is worded so it doesn't give any incentive for team work since only one person can become the number 1 hero."

"Exactly," The head of the U.A. newspaper gave Monoma a toothy smile as she ruffled the Phantom thief's hair. "But Monoma you do realize that a primary clause of this deal is to not talk about this whole assassinating our teacher." The smack talker's cocky expression changed to an expression that seemed to radiate competitiveness.

"Well it's good to know that we can both read through the lines." Monoma fidgeted with his contract and leaned back in his chair his mind going a thousand miles a minute. "Tetsutetsu are you going to stay or not?" The iron hero frowned at the situation in front of him.

"I'm staying, but I don't think doing things by ourselves is going to get us very far." Tetsutetsu stepped out of his chair and placed his contract on the pile. Tokage stared at Tetsutetsu as he walked back towards his seat with a surprised expression.

"Well, what happened to you 'platinum boy'?" At his child-hood hero name Tetsutetsu stopped mid-step. "One week at an internship and you become some softy. No proclamations of how 'My iron spirit will surpass any quirk no matter the'-"

"One week at Mr. Forth Kind's internship hasn't made me soft Setsuna." Tetsutetsu walked back towards his seat without another word. Tokage snickered and with a few disapproving faces following her she made it back to her desk acting as her seat.

"What was that about?" Kendo spoke in a very angry tone behind Tokage. "I know you don't really get how to interact with people but you'll just end beaten up if you pick on other people."

"Yeah, yeah pres. I know enough to not get in big fights." The regen hero blew some hair out of her face, crossed her legs and focused on Kosei Tsuburaba. The weird eyed teen was trying to quickly write what she guessed was his name on his contract.

"Well," He quickly got out of his seat fumbling a bit under his feet. "I'm staying." No one particularly reacted to his decision and at most he got a few nods from Kendo, Kaibara, and Shiozaki. Tsuburaba sighed, walked over to the center desk to place his paper in the pile and walked back to his spot next to Monoma and Honenuki.

"I'm here!" Pony Tsunotori yelled startling the whole class. She happily skipped over to the pile, calmly placed her paper on the pile and fixed up the pile. "I need money." Was all the primary English speaker said in very pour Japanese as she happily skipped back to her seat.

"I'm 'here' as well." Hiryu Rin spoke with a semi-confident tone as he jumped off his desk. He walked past Pony and with a quick nod he placed his contract on top of the almost complete pile. As the other foreigner walked back to his seat a contract hit him in the face.

"Xcuse me." A disembodied voice spoke from the contract. Reflexively Rin reached up and tried to grab the paper that was stuck to his face. "Fine I'll just move, lazy guy." The contract quickly moved from his face and onto the pile.

When the paper landed Reiko Yanagi seemingly jumped out of the paper. "Yanagi," Kendo gave the board girl a disappointing frown. "You shouldn't use your quirk so casually or you know what will happen!"

The pale girl responded by placing her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you mom!" Then the girl turned mostly translucent and she seemingly floated back to her seat. Just before she touched her chair she fell back into the visible spectrum and onto her chair.

Shinso was pretty surprised that someone who seemed to have such a disrespect for social means even want to be a hero. But when he saw who was next, he decided to put a pin in it for now. The entire class saw that Monoma was now walking up to the center desk.

He just stood there, his contract still at his desk. His face was still as emotionless but his eyes looked like they were going a million miles a second and he let out a long sigh. "Hey octopus." Monoma almost sounded scared to say those words.

Most of the class looked a little confused as to why Monoma acted like he was talking to their new teacher. But Shinso was able to figure out if this thing that was their teacher was still listening in on their conversation somehow.

Then with a single whoosh later the smiling octopus appeared in front of Monoma like he'd been standing there the whole time. "Hey Monoma what's going on with the papers and such?" The whole class cringed at the monsters attempt at 'causal lingo'.

The copy student returned the smile. "I was thinking of dropping out of the class." Some of the students gasped from this out of character behavior from Monoma.

"And why would you want to do that?" The monster sounded genuinely curious.

"I just don't think our personalities would be a good match for a learning environment." Monoma held his paper up and started to tare it in half. But before he could even get a 5th of the way down the octopus' two tentacle appendages held the top of the paper together.

"Now hold on a moment, I know you're a very talkative student. But-" The teachers' voice stopped when he saw that Monoma's name was on the contract. "Wait you already signed the contract!" The students and teacher's eyes widened as Monoma's smile grew wider.

Knowing this to be another assassination attempt the yellow octopus tried to move back but slammed into something that felt like a wall directly behind him. The teacher theorized that was Tsuburaba's quirk which didn't make any sense given that the brown-haired student was in front of him.

Monoma's smile only widened when he was able to catch up with the confused look of his target. "By the way don't let go of the paper." At that the monster quickly better felt the paper a bit better and realized that some kind of glue was keeping his tertials on the paper.

"Impressive Mr. Monoma," The monster stood completely still, looking down at his student. "You not only trapped me, and knowing that I won't dare to tare apart the thing that lets you stay in my class but only using two quirks you silently gathered to do it." The class stared in surprise, Shinso was particularly angry at the turn of events.

"That's not entirely correct." Monoma spoke in a tone of cocky-ness as a pair of detached hands fell from the ceiling. "I used 5 quirks!" The falling hands grew green blades from their palms directly over the monster's head!

The creature just stood there for about 2 of the 3 seconds it took for the hands to fall. Which to him was about 2,000,000 seconds, he spent those seconds just thinking. _"What's the final quirk?"_ The teacher pondered. _"He used Bondo, Tokage, Kamakiri and Tsuburaba's quirks, so… who else did he make contact with?"_

To the rest of the class the hands fell and hit the floor, almost completely missing their target. The monster was now standing behind Monoma stapling his torn contract back to one piece like nothing was wrong. But Monoma saw what he was after, a single drop of yellow liquid.

"A rather close call Mr. Monoma but you still need-" The teacher's words were cut off when the class heard a much more chaotic whoosh sounded off. "What!" The monster saw Monoma now moving at a far faster pace directly at him green blade in hand.

Monoma crashed into the now repaired back wall. "Wow." Was all the teen could say as he gathered his wits and looked around him. To his surprise it looked like everyone was standing completely still except for his target.

The target had moved most the students that Monoma would have run into towards the side of the room. He now stood in the center of the room with a confused expression. "Well I didn't think you would be able to get my quirk on the first day but good on you!"

Monoma flinched a little as his copy quirk took full effect giving him the full power of the speed enhancing quirk. The teen threw up a little in his mouth as he fell back into real time. "This is a lot of speed…"

The students looked around in confusion trying to follow what just happened. "Monoma!" Kendo started to get out of her seat but the two speed demons disappeared with two simulations whooshes. "You can't handle that much speed!"

Shinso looked over at Kendo with a confused look. "What do you mean?" A small tornado started to form around the room scattering the contracts to the wind. The students of class 1-B held onto their seats so they wouldn't be thrown across the room.

"Monoma still suffers the negative feedback from quirks he uses!" Was the last thing anyone could hear as the winds started to drown everything out.

In accelerated time Monoma was furiously trying to catch up with his target green blade in hand. They had already lapped the room at least 47,263 times and he wasn't any closer to hitting his target. It was also getting harder and harder to see with each lap.

The blur of yellow turned back as it moved farther and farther away. "I applaud you for going so far to try and kill me Mr. Monoma but at this rate-"

"That my heart can't keep up!" Monoma missed a throw but managed to grab it on the loop around. "Or I'll run out of air!" He kicked off an empty desk and barely missed the giant yellow head with a slash. "Or you'll be dead long before that!"

The teacher grimaced as he saw the almost blood thirsty determination in Monoma's eyes. _"My original quirk let me move at any speed as long as I slowly work my way up to it."_ The teacher ducked another slash. _"But with my quirk as it is now Monoma can't use my power properly without all the 'other stuff' getting in the way."_

As the two continued to race around the room the students started to get flung out of their seats, desks started to tip over and several slash marks started to appear on the wall. "The way things are going now, Monoma will black out…" Kendo thought while she held onto Shiozaki so she didn't go flying.

As Monoma's 2 minutes started to reach an end the speedy teen started to hear something creep in the back of his mind. _**"What do you want?"**_ It wasn't a voice the teen had ever heard before but it demanded to be clenched the green blade in his hand as he started to lose his vision.

"I!" Monoma slammed his foot onto an empty desk "Want!" He started to make a 90 degree turn towards where his target would be. "My!" He kicked off the desk breaking at least 3 sound barriers. "Dad's…" His time was up before he could finish his words.

His sense of exhaustion he tried to leave finally caught up with him as he limply flew through the air, luckily his teacher managed to catch him before he slammed into anything. As the tornado started to settled down he also quickly snatched the already signed contracts from the air and placed them back on the original desk.

"I'm so proud of you Monoma." His tone sounded of a proud father as the boy passed out and vomited a little. As everyone else started gain their wits after being in a mini tornado for 2 minutes the teacher carefully placed Monoma into his seat and checked his vitals. "He should be fine but he'll be out for at least an hour."

"See what I mean?" The teacher looked back to see Honenuki crossing his arms. "Even when using your own quirk against you, you still end up winning!"

"Honenuki!" Kendo grabbed the honor student's shoulder but was instantly pushed off. "You couldn't have see what was going on during that storm. Monoma probably just blacked out from-"

"A heart-attack?!" The class gasped at the accusation. "Or worse he could have died from trying to kill-"

" **NO!"** The entire class took a step away from the terrifying voice that the monster just spoke in. His skin tone had changed to a deep black and his body was twitching with what looked like pure anger. In that moment the entire class knew that this being had the power to destroy everything if it really wanted to.

"Sorry," The teacher's black skin started to vanish and when he turned to face the class his face was back to its original cherry smile. "But I would never hurt or want to put you all in harmful situations, ever."

Honenuki's shaken glare changed to one of confusion as Kojiro Bondo stepped in front of him. "Here you go." The golem like teen held out his contract towards his teacher. "I'd like to be in your class as long as I can just kill you every so often."

"Thank you Mr. Bondo." The octopus monster took the paper with his beaming smile.

"What?!" Honenuki yelled almost at the top of his lungs. "Bondo don't you remember that this guy was able to somehow break out of your quirk twice!? You can't expect-"

"Om my god Shut it already!" Shinso's angry tone made the white-haired student turn and the two were instantly eye to eye. "All your fellow class mates already pointed out shy they your argument is a dumb,"

Honenuki grumbled at the purple haired teen. "But we can't-"

"Both Monoma and me have been able to keep this guy on his toes before class even started." Shinso turned and started to walk back to his desk. "Imagine what we can do in 3 years."

The whole class fell silent as Honenuki lowered his head looking at his shaking hands. "Fine," The pale student looked back at his target with eyes full of anger. "I'll kill you before I graduate…" The last student of class 1-B's sentence sort of trailed off. "What was your name again?"

"Huh?" The now fully voted in teacher of Class 1-B tilted his head to the side. "That's a good question."

The entire class fell out of their seats. ""What do you mean that's a good question?!"" The entire class yelled at their teacher as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I shouldn't use my real name because that would let lose who I am." He started to tap his tentacles together then he whooshed to the front of the room. "So, why don't you pick out a name for me?" The odd teacher wrote his question on the board to which most of the class groaned.

* * *

"Koro-sensei huh?" Shinso muttered to himself as he walked out of U.A. and his first day in the hero course. "The unkillable teacher… certainty sounds like a good name." The purple haired teen looked back up at U.A. wondering what exactly would happen in the three years if this was just the first day.

As Shinso continued to walk out of U.A. gates a single figure with an odd head shape watched him from the 12th story floor. It held a blank illustration book in the its arm and a pencil in the opposite hand.

So that's Hitoshi Shinso

The figure quickly started to draw out a war-torn landscape on the blank paper and at the exact moment a fly landed on the paper. The fly seemed to vanish and was forever frozen in the picture for all time.

You will regret ever taking my place

And the book slammed shut.

* * *

 **Well there we go, the general introduction arc is over and the next arc will start next chapter. Focusing on Shinso fighting the student he got kicked out of the hero course. Hopefully that will be out before the new year.**

 **And since I guess no one really had any ideas for the class 1-B hero costumes, I'll ask a bit more fanficy type question cause I guess I should know my audience. What are the ships you'd expect to see in class 1-B, personally I support the Pony x Kamakiri ship cause if you have some ride your back with millions of people watching you'd better be at least good friends.**


	3. Shinso in Print

**Oh man did you guys see the recent Popularity polls? Not only did they insainly jump in numbers but Shinso got on there on number 10! I guess that's what a good anime will do for manga pulls.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will kick off what I'm calling the Shinso in Print arc which probably wont go on for to long considering the way I planed this arc but its also the first personal arc that will primarily focus on one character similar while also following how BHNA pattern to their arcs. If you don't know the pattern its basically: Villain arc (Sludge guy), Class arc(Into to UA), Villain arc(UJS), Class arc(Sports Festival), rinse and repeat. (With some exceptions)**

 **This will be the first villain arc and I'm a bit ashamed to say is a bit short because I had some big projects to get done, but I'm very happy with how it turned out and I hope all of you like it as well. To all that read this near a holiday have a happy holiday! and if you read this near your birthday have an alright Birthday, sorry if it was on or near a holiday. I know that can kind of awkward for planning.  
**

* * *

If Shinso had to pick a word to sum up his first week in U.A.'s hero course he would pick, cathartic. This was thanks to other students in Class 1-B's assassination attempts. It reminded Shinso that even if he failed twice to kill his teacher everyone else could still fail as well.

Since Monday there was 2 assassination attempts made on Koro-Sensei's life. One from the ghost girl Yanagi and one from the chatty girl Tokage.

Tokage asked Koro-sensei to help her with her regenerating quirk after school with the idea that he'd lower his guard and then she'd attack him with all her torn off limbs. However, it turned out that even after she jumped him their monster teacher just moved so fast that her limbs couldn't stay connected.

But before class started Koro-Sensei did tell Tokage in his warm tone, "Imagine the parts of your body as an old friend that have come back to give you a hand, literally." The girl just groaned a bit in response.

Yanagi's was at least more assassin-like in her attempt. Yesterday morning on Koro-Sensei's chalk board was a seemingly misplaced Anti-sensei knife. When Koro-Sensei turned to ask the class who's it was the poltergeisted knife tried to slowly stab the teacher in the back.

But of course, it he just dodged the attack and commented, "While I have seen that trick before that is an excellent twist that only you could pull off Ms. Yanagi." From there the class went on as normal as Shinso would think the hero course class should go.

"Doesn't matter how good someone's quick is," Shinso muttered to himself as he read over his U.A. Hero course handbook. "Or how smart they are," As he read he took a bite out of his sandwich. "It's going to take a ridiculous level of planning and probably some luck to even have a chance."

However, if Shinso had to pick a second word to define his week it would have to be exhausting.

Currently the purple haired teen was sitting in the bustling U.A. cafeteria taking time to not only enjoy his Lunch Rush meal but also catch up on some hero course materials. Given that he was technically a semester behind the rest of his class Shinso had been hitting the books every night a lot longer then he really should be.

This resulted in him not just having very deep circles under his eyes, but also an incredibly disheveled appearance. But he wouldn't wish it any other way.

" _I wanted to be a hero, so I've got to own up to the work-"_

"Hey Shinso!" The familiar voice of Togaru Kamakiri called from across the emptying lunch room cutting off Shinso's train of thought. "Its almost time to go back to class!" To lessen the loud message the bell range signaling exactly what was just yelled out.

In response to this Shinso slowly gave a thumps up in Togaru's direction and started to gather his things into his bag. _"At least he means well-"_

"Ok! Just wanted to make sure you know!" His mohawk classmate yelled again and started to make his way towards the exit with most of student body.

" _I don't look that untouched with my surroundings, do I?"_ Shinso ran a finger under his eye as if that would help. "Well at least there's only 2 more hours of history then the weekend." The teen sighed as he slung his book bag over his shoulder and eat the last bit of his lunch.

As the messy haired teen started to make his way towards the exit he felt like something was off. It wasn't like the feeling you get when you know you left something behind. But the kind of wariness you get when you're about to go fight an unknown enemy.

Shinso stopped and looked around.

Aside from Monoma 'talking' to some student that had way too many sparkles around him and Kendo leering behind him nothing looked out of the ordinary. Some slower walking students were leaving the cafeteria, one or two messes from lunches that Lunch Rush was quickly cleaning littered the tables and a few wrappers and papers spread across the floor

The only thing that caught Shinso's eye was what looked like a large book tucked under one of the tables.

A bit confused he knelt down and picked up the book. After a second of looking it over Shinso recognized it was a black hard cover illustration book. Before Shinso could open the book to check for a name a hand landed on the top of it startling the teen.

He quickly turned his eyes up to the individual's face. "Hey you should really…" Shinso's words stuck in his throat as he looked up at the speech bubbled face of a student Shinso swore he recognized from somewhere.

This is mine

The rounded speech bubble spelled out in front of Shinso which was pretty startling of itself. Shinso had no idea how to interact with someone like this. He couldn't tell what tone he was speaking in, or what kind of face he was making.

" _I can't even tell if he's technically speaking or not."_ A single bead of sweat started to roll down the back of Shinso's neck.

Let go so I may return to class

Realizing he was standing there for a while, Shinso quickly let go of the book and the student turned to walk towards the exit. His last words still spelled out over his two-dimensional face. Shinso's eyes narrowed when he realized who that was.

"Wait a second." He stopped and his odd face turned back towards Shinso. "Your Manga Fukidashi right?" Shinso stared at the center of the speech bubble with a neutral glare.

Yes

Was the only response Shinso got. "Well I just wanted to make sure there isn't any hard feelings between the two of us." Shinso narrowed his eyes as the last few students stared to exit out of the cafeteria.

I think you did everything in your power to get where you are now

The edges of Manga's face started to shift and wriggle. The now calm speech bumble was replaced with a loud burst bubble. Shinso was sure that if he had a normal face Manga would be glaring at him as he spoke his next words.

But it is clear from your disheveled appearance that you can't handle the hero course

Manga turned away to leave the now empty cafeteria. But his final words where still visible on the back of his face for Shinso to read.

And if you can't handle the course how will you become a hero

For a split second Shinso focused on trying to control Manga. But he knew he couldn't even if he wanted to. _"I need to have someone speak to me directly, not write to me."_ His quirk, like all quirks had their limits. "Damn it."

* * *

Shinso found an odd sight in front of class 1-B's classroom, and it wasn't that Kendo was carrying a knocked out Monoma in her arms. He had seen how those two dealt with each other over the past week to know that was common practice.

"Why is everyone standing around for?" Shinso asked his classmates as they were all absently standing outside the room. The bizarrest thing was a Yui Kodai that was at least thrice her size sat blocking the classroom door like she was guarding it.

"Oh well you know the 'class project' we've been assigned to?" Kosei Tsuburaba talked in a forcefully casual tone. Clearly, he was trying to tell Shinso that this in someway related to another assassination attempt.

"There's no one in the hallway but us breath boy. We can talk freely." Tokage remarked as she glanced over at Shinso. "Remember the goth guy that sits behind Kendo?"

"Kinda…" Shinso hadn't made much of an effort to put everyone to memory yet but some stuck out.

"Well he's giving the 'class project' a go, only he needs total darkness 'to work' at his best." The way she talked was clearly to poke fun at Tsuburaba but that didn't really explain why they needed to be outside.

"I just hope he's not destroying the room to much." A worried Komori muttered to herself remembering when she teamed up with Kuroiro. "He can really cut stuff up if he's not careful." Shinso's eyes widened in shock that someone with that kind of dangerous quirk would be in the hero course.

However, that did answer his question.

"Well remember that his goal this time is to cut someone up." A somehow fully recovered Monoma now out of Kendo's arms remarked next to the side pony haired girl. "Of course, that's not even bringing up that in total darkness his attacks could come from any or every direction."

Shinso rolled his eyes and lost interest as the class started to debate weather Kuroiro could kill Korosensei. _"At least the other two did it on their own time, I should be working in class right now."_ Shinso grimaced as the words Manga spoke/wrote floated back into his mind. _"I can't just stand around and wait for-"_

"Hey Shinso," Kendo's voice broke through the mixture of exhaustion and anger Shinso was starting to build up. "Are you feeling alright?" Shinso just absently stared at the worry looking Kendo.

"Yeah, just tired." Shinso rubbed his neck as he glanced at the still blocked off door. He instantly regretted it as the 12-foot-tall Kodai was looking back at him with her completely unreadable face so he focused back towards Kendo.

"You know I can 'read' faces right?" Shinso realized that she must have seen his talk with Manga.

Not wanting to really talk about it Shinso tried to change subjects. "Well I hope we all can given our grade level." But Kendo wouldn't budge.

She smiled at Shinso in a way that made his bubbling worries simmer down. "I know Manga is a bit of an… expressive person but words are the one thing that someone like you shouldn't worry about."

Shinso looked back at Kendo with a some what confused expression. "What do you mean by that?"

Kendo pierced her lips as she tried to think of a good way to explain. "Manga is the kind of guy… that only thinks of big picture things or actions and tries to get those things across to people." She then calmly tapped her knuckles on Shinso's shoulder. "While you try and focus on the words in the moment and how it lingers in people's memories."

"I guess so." Shinso didn't really get what Kendo was getting at but knew that she meant it in to boost his spirits. "Thanks for the-"

"Someone's knocking on the door." The giant Kodai spoke mostly in the two's direction cutting off Shinso for the third time today.

"Maybe he killed Korosensei!" Rin spoke throwing all subtlety out the window.

"Or he blacked out from exhaustion…" Yanagi retorted in an snickering tone from her joke.

Kodai shrunk back down to her original height and opened the door. "Hello class!" Koro-Sensei stood in the door way waving to his students. "Sorry for making you all wait outside but Mr. Kuroiro wanted to take a slash at killing me and I just couldn't refuse."

Most of the class responded with reserved expressions. "Um, Koro-Sensei?" Kendo raised her hand and the teacher looked over in her direction. "How is Kuroiro doing?"

"A little tired," He moved back so the class could see a fetal position Shihai Kuroiro laying in the center of the room panting like he just ran down the entire coast of Japan. "But he will catch his breath by the end of the day."

After helping the exhausted teen back into his seat class 1-B's final lessons for the week started. _"Finally."_ Shinso mentally remarked as the octopus teacher continued his lecture from yesterday on the first-generation quirk users.

Koro-Sensei turned towards the chalkboard then spoke with a slow and calm voice. "Even though the quirks at the time was much less powerful then the ones showing up today, law enforcement had no real way to fight back against villains on equal footing." Using his multiple tentacles to write on the chalk board several dates and names as he continued. "So the first Vigilantes started to appear."

All of the class was able to follow the lecture and as 2 hours passed the lesson ended. Shinso massaged his hand as he looked over the last 5 pages he wrote down. _"So, the first real heroes were actually vigilantes… that's makes sense, I guess."_ Shinso started to wonder when vigilantes would start to die out but Koro-Sensei called for the classes attention.

"Now as I'm happy to announce next Monday we will be going down to USJ for some Hero field training." At those words Shinso's eyes instantly lifted to look at the smiling teacher. "I know you all are probably brimmed with excitement getting to show off what you all learned from your internships,"

Most of the class cheered at the news of hero training. The only four who didn't show any excitement were Monoma, Kendo, Shiozaki and Shinso. The first three weren't to excited because they instantly remembered their negative experiences at their internships.

But Shinso realized something that he didn't even think of the entire week. "I don't have a costume." Shinso didn't realize he said those words out loud until everyone in the class fell silent. Shinso looked behind him and saw 16 pairs of eyes looking back at him.

""What!?"" The 16 formally excited students yelled at Shinso. ""We won't be able to do hero training if he doesn't have an approved costume!"" Koro-Sensei quickly whooshed around trying to calm down the class' outrage.

"Alright, alright, Calm down!" Eventually the students quieted their cries. "Now its not that big of a problem when you think about it." Koro-Sensei quickly cleaned off the chalk board. "We just have to submit a costume idea by the end of the day and it will be ready by Monday."

"Unless Shinso already has a costume in mind and hasn't been able to submit because he has been working to keep up with the class." Kendo quickly injected making sure Shinso had someone in his corner.

At that any of the still bitter students' minds quickly shifted to ones of regret. "That is an excellent point Ms. Kendo." A whoosh later and Shinso was in front of the class standing next to Koro-Sensei. "Well have any ideas for a heroic costume Mr. Shinso?"

Shinso stood in front of the class a little dumb struck. He didn't like all the eyes he had on him in that moment, "Um… well," He turned and quickly scribbled some outlines on the board. "I was thinking of a mostly tactical outfit with a long purple scarf for some flair and maybe some small drones that I could project my voice through."

When Shinso stepped away from the board there was an odd image for the class to review.

An oddly prepositioned stick figure with a flatly drawn outfit labeled 'tactical suit' had a group of lines drawn around it in a way that no one would guess was a scarf if Shinso didn't say so beforehand. Then, around the figure's head was 3 small circles that was supposed to represent the drones.

""Hmmmmmmm."" Was the class' only response to the image that Shinso seemed to get. He knew he wasn't the best at drawing but he need this to be done and he was already to tired to try again.

"You should maybe add on what kind of material you would like the outfit to be made out of." Everyone was surprised to hear Monoma as the first to speak. "You should also probably add where you want the drones to rest on your outfit and how your going to control-"

"We should shop!" Pony yelled enthusiastically cutting Monoma off. Her eyes gleamed with determination despite the clear language barrier. "For samples!"

"That is an excellent idea!" Koro-Sensei yelled with the same enthusiasm. "Everyone that wants to help Shinso pick out materials for his costume meet us at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!"

* * *

"I'm surprised you all showed up." Shinso rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over his class mates that made it. Those being: Kendo, Kodai, Pony, Kamakiri, Monoma, Komori and of course Koro-Sensei. The 8 stood in the center of the Kiyashi Wars Mall.

It wasn't super busy for a Friday afternoon, several families and friends walked through the giant mall looking for things to buy. The students were able to spot several clothing, toy and book stores across the mall.

"So, Koro-Sensei how much time do we have before Shinso's suit has to be outlined?" Kendo looked over in their teacher's direction to see the octopus looking over a map of the mall with a yellow marker.

"Well, given that we only have about 2 hours." The teacher whooshed over next to Kendo and Shinso so they could see the map. "I think we should hit these stores first." The teacher quickly circled the stores he was talking about and numbered them.

Kendo nodded looking over the map nodding while Shinso was absolutely lost. "Yeah shopping!" The group looked up to see Pony happily running off into the mall.

"Um…" Shinso looked back to the students thinking that should be used to her behavior. "Should we watch her in a place like this or something?" He was met with a resounding shrug from the girls.

"Kamakiri, could you make sure that she doesn't get into trouble?" Monoma checked his wrist watch as he sat on the edge of the mall's water fountain. "And start to bring her back here in about an hour so you'll have plenty of time for her to hit all the shops on the way back."

The Mohawk teen quickly nodded his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Sure, anything to be useful!" The teen then turned to look at Koro-Sensei with a very dramatic gaze. "As long as you permit me to Koro-Sensei."

The smiling Octopus responded with his own version of a determined gaze. "Or course, Mr. Kamakiri." The other students didn't understand how he managed to pull off dramatic without even changing his expression.

"Ok, thanks!" Kamakiri quickly ran off to chase after Pony.

"I can never read that guy…" Shinso muttered as he focused back on the remaining 5 students. "Well if anyone else wants to go off and play in the mall then you can go now."

Kendo smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Shinso, the rest of us will-"

"Well now that you mention it." Monoma butted in fishing for a paper out of his pocket. "A friend of mine asked if I could get some things for them." Kendo looked at Monoma with a generally 'I can't believe you' look.

"Then get going." Shinso shifted his weight as Monoma jumped to his feet with a somewhat smug smile on his face.

"Thanks Shinso, I'll catch up once I'm done." Monoma calmly walked off into the crowd. Everyone but Shinso watched the teen until he eventually disappeared from eye sight.

"Well with that sorted out let's try some fabrics!" Koro-Sensei cried out in way too much of an excited tone. He then whooshed off at just a low enough speed that he wouldn't get in trouble for using a speed in public.

The 4 students started to follow their oddly excited teacher. "You know I just thought about this," Komori spoke in a worried tone. "But is it safe for Koro-Sensei to be out around other people?"

"He agreed not to hurt anyone in those contracts, so everyone should fine." Kodai monotoned as they stepped onto an escalator towards the third floor.

"Oh, I guess so…" The mushroom girl leaned back on the escalator rail and looked up at the glass roof of the mall. "I guess when you think about it as long as Koro-Sensei is around us were some of the safest people on earth."

" _That's a terrible way of putting it."_ Shinso thought as he rubbed his neck. _"Doesn't she remember that were supposed to kill him by the time we graduate?"_ Shinsowas about to remind Komori that but seeing her smiling face decided against it.

To the other student's surprise Kendo suddenly busted out laughing. "Ghah! Kendo what's wrong?!" The students of class 1-B watched as their president laughed all the way up to the third floor.

"Its just," Kendo held back a snort. "I never really thought of it like that!" As the 4 stepped off the escalator the still snickering girl looked up at the barley visible outline of the crescent moon. "I've been worried that at any moment he might do that right in our classroom since day one."

The 3 widened as they realized what Kendo was implying. "Sorry I didn't-" Komori's apology was cut off by Kendo patting her head.

"No, don't worry." Kendo smiled and walked towards the first of 5 clothes stores. "Its good to know that he's been able to build such a strong bond of projection in such a short amount of time." She turned her head back and waved. "Now come on, we've got shopping to do!"

"Yeah let's get this over with." Kodai seconded and quickly followed Kendo. Shinso and Komori looked back at each other with a bit concern over what their class president said but couldn't disagree with Kodai's logic and they stepped into the clothes store.

* * *

Unknown to the 4 students a single figure was watching over them. Manga sat at a small café that looked over a corner of the mall on the fifth floor. At his table was his open book that the he was neatly drawing comic panels in. Just a bit out of arm's reach was the figure's drink so it would not spill on his book.

Manga's head seemed to be made out of a complexly blank thought bubble. It was clear to any passerby that he was clearly deep in thought. However as by instinct to reach for his drink he accidentally bumped his drink and the passing waitress clipped the drink on her long dress.

"Oh!" The server jumped back as the drink spilled and the glass shattered on the ground. The student quickly realizing what happened got out of his chair. "I'm so sorry sir let me get the-"

There is no need

Manga perfectly tore out a single page from his illustration book he was drawing in. He then moved the page over the hot chocolate and broken glass, and when he stood back up and the mess was gone.

I can clean up my own messes

Calmly, Manga then folded the completely dry paper into a perfect paper airplane. He gently tossed the plane into the air and after a few moments in flight the plane landed in a trash can on the bottom floor.

Besides I have to get going soon

Manga watched as Shinso and Company started looking through the clothes store 1 floor below him. Finally, he left 800 yen on the café table hoping it would pay for the broken glass as he started to walk down stairs.

* * *

 **Yeah I know this was kind of short, but this is a much more personal arc and I'm trying to push myself to tell as good of a story as I can while not bugging people down with so many words because it could get boring some people. Also I love how Manga talks and I hope that this was a good translation of his way of speech into a purely literature form.  
**

 **Anyway not many people seemed less people commented on what kind of ships they like for class 1-B so I thought I would just make it a general pull from a list instead. So in the time between the next chapter coming out you (Yes you) pick from any of the following ships. And unfortunately I'm terrible with shipping names so I'll leave that to you (Yes You) to think of some names if you want to.  
**

 **Monoma x Shinso**

 **Monoma x Kendo**

 **Shiozaki x Monoma**

 **Kendo x Kodai**

 **Shinso x Komori**

 **Momo x Awase**

 **Tetsutetsu x Tokage**

 **Kamakiri x Pony**

 **So I please ask you when your thinking or leaving a review to say which one of these you'd support, because I just don't think a lot of people have given b-class shipping to much though. Thank you!**


End file.
